school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Aunt Judi
Judy Connelly, is a recurring character in the show School Daze. She is the Aunt of Tom, Allison, Alex, Michael, Isabella, and Lucas on Jerry’s side of the family. She’s also the older sister of Jerry and Janine. She is often seen hanging out with her husband Vinny. She also appears in holiday specials. Description Judy is kind and caring to her siblings and nephews and niece. She also goes to family gatherings. She is currently living at Vinny’s house. In 8th Grade Adventures and most of High School Years, Judy lived in her mother's basement, which was decorated to look like a second house. However, Starting with School Daze in Paradise, Judi moved in with her boyfriend Vinny, whom she cares for a lot. She lived at his house for the entire Forever Sophomores series. But in Anime Extravaganza Movie: Endless Summer, it is revealed that they are moving to a different house in the state. Appearance Judy has tan skin, brown eyes, and dirty blonde hair. Her outfits vary throughout the series, but she is mostly seen in one outfit, which consists of a dark red jacket, a tan scarf, a brown skirt, and black high-heels. She is usually seen wearing very stylish and fancy clothing, mainly in the colors brown, red, gray, white, or black. In Adventure Sponge, she had glasses and bangs, and was seen wearing a tan dress shirt with a gray tie underneath a brown jumper dress, and the same black high-heels. In Animas Extravaganza, she wears a gray and black long-sleeved tunic with a gray undershirt, dark gray jeans, and black shoes. She wears a black coat on top of it all. In Season 1 of Advanced Education, Judy has shorter hair and wears 2 different outfits. In "Judi and the Abandoned Basement", she wore a sleeveless, dark blue dress with a pink floral pattern on it, a gold bracelet with black beads on her right wrist, a silver bracelet on her left ankle, and turquoise moccasins. In "Greg and Jerry's Blue-Collar Adventure", she wears a white tank-top with a black diamond pattern on it, a long black skirt with dark gray circles and stripes, black-framed glasses, black and gold bracelets, and black sandals. During the Ring Ceremony in the Season 2 episode "Put a Ring on It", Judy wore a gray sleeveless dress with zippers on the sides, a light gray leopard-printed tie, a white bracelet, black nylons, and black knee-length boots. When arriving at the restaurant, she wore a light gray jacket with this outfit. In the Season 3 episode "The Larssons' Thanksgiving Crisis Special", Judi wore a black sweater with a wide collar, a black necklace, black trousers, gray socks, and black flats. In the Season 4 episode "Hair-Raising Festivities", Judi wore a light brown leopard-printed blouse with long sleeves, black acid-washed jeans, gray shoes, and a black apron. In the Christmas Special, she wore a red long-sleeved shirt paired with a furry, black and gray striped vest, black trousers with a dark gray floral pattern, black socks, and black flats with diamonds on the front. When arriving to Nona's, she wore a black hat and a light red, white, and light blue striped poncho with her outfit. During the Easter celebration in the Season 8 episode "The Fall of Ciphogee! Ending Break with an Easter Celebration!", Judi wears a blue sweater with a stone necklace, black trousers, and black high-heels. During Nona's Birthday Party in the Season 9 episode "Judi & Vinny’s House Party! It's My Birthday and You're Invited!", Judi wears a brown leopard-printed hoodie, white jeans, and dark blue slippers with further on the top, brown soles, and a red line pattern on them. In the Dog-Daze series, she wears a white sleeveless dress with either a purple, green, and red floral pattern or a black gradient, As well as black sandals. In the Alternate timeline featured in "Time Rupture 3: Road to Wampanoag", she sported glasses and wore a salmon dress with a white floral pattern, black leggings with red stripes, light brown flats, and a black bracelet. In the Senior Year series, Judi's main outfit consists of a grey long-sleeved tunic with black leopard spots all over it, black leggings, gray socks, and pink plaid slippers. She is also seen wearing sweaters or blouses paired with jeans, leggings, or trousers, and occasionally dresses. For footwear, she wears either sandals, flats, or high-heels. Her clothing is usually seen in the colors brown, red, black, gray, blue, green, orange, yellow, or white. * During the home videos in "Memories", Judi wears a yellowish-brown cardigan sweater over a gray shirt, a black bracelet, a black skirt, red socks, and black sneakers. * In "Christmas", Judi wears the same outfit from "Thanks, But No Giving", with the only difference being that her shoes are black with matching socks. When leaving the house, she wore a gray leopard-print coat and a gray hat. Prominence 8th Grade Adventures (2 Appearances Total) * School Daze Christmas Movie(series debut) * 2 Assemblies and a Funeral(final 8GA appearance) High School Years (6 Appearances Total) * The Spirits of Verbal Abuse(first re-appearance) * A Weekend of Shopping * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 11: The Holiday Extravaganza * Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 19: The Brunch Bunch * Sweet Mother of Mine(final HSY appearance) * The Final Frontier (pictured) School Daze in Paradise (3 Appearances Total) * Driving-Into Attempt #2(first re-appearance) * The Cable Crew * Battle for Vacation!(final Paradise appearance) Forever Sophomores (5 Appearances Total) * Life During Post-Thanksgiving! Christmas is just around the Corner!(first re-appearance) * Christmas is Here! The Waiting Has Finally Paid Off! * Party at Jerry’s Hometown * Easter Kicks off the Month (Part 2) * Party of Coughs(final FS appearance) Advanced Education (8 Appearances Total) * Judi and the Abandoned Basement(first re-appearance) * Greg and Jerry's Blue-Collar Adventure * Put a Ring on It * The Larssons' Thanksgiving Crisis Special * Hair-Raising Festivities * Andy's Coming Home for Christmas! * The Fall of Ciphogee! Ending Break with an Easter Celebration! * Judi & Vinny’s House Party! It's My Birthday and You're Invited!(final AE appearance) Senior Year (4 Appearances so far) * Time Rupture 3: Road to Wampanoag (alternate timeline) * Thanks, But No Giving! (first re-appearance) * Memories (video) * Christmas Gallery Judi 8GA.PNG Judi HSY.PNG Judi FS.PNG Judi_AE.png Judi_AE2.png Judi_DD.png Judi_SY.png Category:The Connellys